


Always a Struggle

by Skye



Category: Higurashi no Naku Koro Ni
Genre: F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-01-29
Updated: 2009-01-29
Packaged: 2017-10-04 20:33:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/33857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skye/pseuds/Skye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rika inadvertently talks to Satoko about her struggle.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Always a Struggle

The suddenness of coming to a new Hinamizawa was often disorienting, though not out of the ordinary anymore. So as Satoko pulled on her hand as she stared out into nothing, asking, "Rika? What's wrong?" Rika had a quick response.

"It's nothing, you know. Let's go," she said amiably with an immediate smile added to her face.

Satoko easily accepted this explanation, walking quickly ahead now. They soon came to a stream. "Enough with the school day, huh?" she said to Rika, throwing her back to the side and taking off her stockings. She grinned mischievously as Rika approached, and predictably splashed her.

"I'm wet now, you know," Rika said. "So I have no hesitations, you know!" she said, running into the stream. "Take that, take that!" she shouted, splashing Satoko now.

The girls giggled as they played, then eventually tip-toed out of water to relax on a nearby patch of grass. "We should go home already, don't you think?" Satoko asked.

"Maybe just another minute to dry a little, you think?" Rika suggested.

"Wouldn't hurt anything," Satoko said, shaking her damp hair with her fingers.

"You think?" Rika said seriously. "No... Nothing's ever happened here, to my knowledge."

"Eh?" Satoko said.

"It's nothing, you know," Rika said cheerfully, but her happy expression soon faded. "But Satoko... Just think, if you had only a few days left in this world, would you be fine just to accept that?"

"Of course not," Satoko said.

"Right, of course it wouldn't be good enough..." Rika said.

"Good enough or not good enough isn't the point. I can't be fine with accepting a miserable outcome," Satoko said.

"But some things are just unavoidable destiny, miserable or not," Rika said.

"I don't think so. There's little that can't be avoided somehow," Satoko said crossly, frowning as she slumped over.

Rika looked at Satoko uneasily. Putting her in a bad mood hadn't been the intention. "Of course I'm likely wrong, you know. So just forget what I said!" Rika insisted.

"In that case..." Satoko said, putting her head up and looking at Rika.

"Huh?" Rika said, surprised as Satoko took her hand.

"Well, in that case, I'd fight against the misery! Maybe just spending lots of time with Rika would do the trick... Like staying out as long as we wanted. I'd try to be happy with things like that, even with an unavoidable fate."

Rika stood up, grinning. "That kind of attitude is so typical of you, Satoko. I love it!"

"Ready to go?" Satoko asked.

Rika didn't respond, but instead meandered back toward the stream.

"Rika? We can't really-" Satoko said, but was interrupted with the sound of a splash. "Oh, Rika!" she groaned, but still began to make her way back to the stream herself.


End file.
